Grammatical Physics
by rosexknight
Summary: The group encounters a new face in the comic shop. But can the English major from a small town be accepted into the big city nerd family? And what drama will a new girl in the group bring? The beloved characters and one OC. I own nothing you recognise.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Bang Theory  
>Grammatical Physics<p>

Chapter One  
>The Female Sighting Phenomenon<p>

"Got it...Got it...Got it..." Dr. Sheldon Cooper muttered to himself as he flipped through the multitude of comic books in the store.

It was Wednesday, new comic book day, and as always Sheldon was checking every row of every bin of comics for possible hidden treasures. Oh how he relished in the process of searching and finding.

"Do you REALLY have to look through every row of comics in every box in the store?" Dr. Leonard Hofstadter half-wined from behind Sheldon, his comic books already selected and in his hand.

"Of course." Sheldon said, as if it were the most idiotic question he had heard. "How else would I know if anything has changed?"

"It's only been a week."

"Yes. And that is four days, twenty-four hours, 1,440 minutes, and 86,400 seconds between last Wednesday and this Wednesday that comic books may come and go as consumers and providers please."

Leonard rolled his eyes as Sheldon went back to the row of comics, finishing it off and taking a step to the right to start the next row anew. Leonard turned to his friends, one short Jewish male and one Indian male in the graphic novels, giving them a desperate, pleading look.

"Don't look at me." Howard Wolowitz said, holding up a Wonder Woman comic, a grin on his face, "I still have Catwoman to look through. The new costumes in the New 52 are even better!"

"I'm still trying to find a comic where Aquaman is cool." Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali said, "No matter what universe, he still sucks."

Leonard gave him an odd look, "Why are you looking through Aquaman?"

"Because if I'm going to be Aquaman again for the New Year's costume contest I want to do it with a little dignity!"

"It's a lost cause." Stewart, the owner of the comic book store said, walking over to file away some toys. "Aquaman talks to fish. He is not, and never will be cool."

"I disagree."

A hush fell over the store. The voice that came was new, which was unheard of for the shoppers of the store who all knew each other. Strangers rarely came to the store. The group turned simultaneously to see a girl. An attractive girl with brunette hair that casually walked over and began looking through a row of comic books beside Sheldon.

Raj whispered something in Howard's ear, his selective mutism taking over.

"I don't know maybe she's lost." Howard replied.

The girl continued, not seeming to notice that every eye in the store was on her. "Aquaman was not only one of the original founders of the Justice League of America, but also a key player in both Brightest Day and Blackest Night events in Green Lantern. Also, he has super strength, which not many people get. And he can breathe underwater." She looked up at Stewart, "And for the record, him talking to fish is a common misconception. He does not actually talk to fish. He uses his brainwaves to influence their minds and manipulate them. Plus in the latest issue the same trick worked on a lizard so there's a possibility that...What?"

Now she was painfully aware that everyone in the store was staring at her, jaws agape. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment for a moment.

"I like Aquaman. Don't judge me." she said defensively.

Beside her, Sheldon moved on to another row, the last one of the box. "Believe me," he said, "THEY are in no way judging you because you like Aquaman. I however am wondering how a character with such limited superpowers has a fan base and was even considered for a position in the Justice League."

"Well...The seas need justice too. Besides, other than Superman who has an extraordinary lung capacity and Batman who could invent some sort of breathing device, who would be able to stay underwater for the extreme lengths of time that it takes to find and thwart evil-doers?"

Sheldon paused, "Green Lantern who can create an oxygen bubble around his head using his Power Ring."

She opened her mouth for a moment, and then closed it. "Point taken. But Aquaman is still much better than some superheroes."

"Such as?" Sheldon asked, curious now.

"Elastic Man, Mud Man, The Wonder Twins."

"Ah yes very true."

Raj whispered something else in Howard's ear.

"No that totally just happened." he said. "Dibs."

"You can't call dibs on a girl! You already have a girlfriend." Leonard said. "Besides if anyone is calling Dibs it's me."

Raj hit his shoulder defensively and then pointed to himself.

"You can't even talk to her!"

Sheldon lifted two comics from the row he was looking for and turned to his group. "Leonard, I have made my selection. We may now leave."

"Yeah yeah hang on." He said, approaching the girl.

"There will be no hanging on. If I do not eat in precisely thirteen point two minutes my night time bowl movements will be all off and my nighttime bathroom schedule will be all wrong."

"You schedule your bathroom time and bowl movements?" the girl asked.

"Yeah he's special." Leonard said, looking down, not making eye contact.

"Not crazy though. My mother had me tested."

She laughed. "I could never think that a fellow Lantern is crazy." she said with a smile.

"Fellow Lantern?" Sheldon asked, now intrigued.

The girl held up her right hand where a green power ring was present on her ring finger. "No better super hero."

"What about Batman?" Stewart asked, "Come on Green Lantern might be able to make anything he wants but he's impulsive, conceited, and sometimes just plain stupid."

The girl and Sheldon both frowned at him. Leonard stepped forward in an attempt to release the tension.

"I'm Leonard," He interjected quickly. "I'm Sheldon's roommate."

"DOCTOR Sheldon." He corrected sternly, giving a nod to the girl, "Leonard I now have ten point five minutes to eat."

"We'd better get going..." Leonard sighed. "It was nice meeting a girl...I mean I've met girls I mean-"

"You mean a girl who's into comic books." she said, "I understand. Hope to see you around."

"Y-yeah." Leonard said with a goofy smile as he and Sheldon made their way to the check-out line.

"Howard Wolowitz." Howard said, suddenly appearing, a smile that was half alluring and half creepy across his face, "This is Dr. Raj. We're they're friends."

"Nice meeting you too!" she said with a smile, Raj just nodded to her. "Aw you two are so cute! Just like my friends Casey and Joe."

"We're not like Casey and Joe." Howard said, Raj shaking his head behind him. Raj whispered something in his ear. "Oh yeah. So...how do you like the shop?"

She gave Raj a weird look. "Did he just ask you to...?"

"Raj can't talk to women. Selective mutism."

"Oh." she said, smiling at Raj and saying, "This place seems to be a comic shop where everyone knows each other. Homey. I like it."

"Why thank you." Stewart said with a smile from the check out. "My name is Stewart I am the owner and proprietor of this very impressive comic shop."

"He is also easily distracted." Sheldon said in annoyance as he looked at his watch, his money already out and ready to be handed to Stewart.

Raj and Howard joined Leonard and Sheldon in the check-out, avoiding a lecture from Sheldon about being distracted later.

"Well my name is Robin. It was nice meeting you all." she said, waving as they walked out of the store, back into the real world, still half-dazed.

"Did that just happen?" Raj asked when they were back in the car.

"Yeah I think it did." Leonard said, still sporting the goofy smile, "New Comic Book Day just got a whole lot better."


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Bang Theory  
>Grammatical Physics<p>

Chapter Two  
>The Appendix Altercation<p>

"Finding everything okay?" Stewart asked Robin, who was still looking around the comic book shop a little while after the others left.

She turned to him, looking up from the graphic novels. "Yeah." she said, "Just browsing a bit. Trying to get a feel for your selection."

"How is it?" he asked.

"Better than the last comic store I was in. More organized too. Less back issues though...Other than that great."

"Most people that come are pretty hard core collectors so back issues stay scarce." he said, straightening a book or two. "You seem pretty knowledgeable though. How come I've never seen you around before?"

"Oh I just moved here from Georgia." Robin said, "There's supposed to be more journalism here in the city but adjusting to living here has been hard. I was out job hunting today and when I saw this place I had to swing by. Never pass up a new comic shop."

"From the country to the city. Yeah must be hard. How'd the job hunting go?" he asked.

She shrugged, "No luck yet. But it's only my first day."

"I see." There was a pause between the two, and then Stewart asked, "Ever worked in a comic shop before?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah. I worked at the comic store in my town."

"Wanna work at one in this town?"

She gave him a surprised look, "You mean it?!"

"Why not? You know comics and this place could use a feminine touch."

"You mean it could use females in general."

"...Yeah."

She laughed, "I'd love to work here! When can I start?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Great! Thanks Stewart!" she said, hugging him.

He was stunned, then hugged back, shakily, as if he hadn't hugged a girl in a while, or at all for that matter.

"Can I use my employee discount now?!" she asked brightly.

"You can use whatever you want." he said, dazed.

"Awesome!" she skipped off towards the check out, a pile of comics in her hand.

"I'm telling you, you theory is totally incorrect." Sheldon said as he climbed the flight if stairs with Leonard.

"All I'm saying is that it's there so it has to have SOME use." Leonard retorted, trying not to be shot down by Sheldon's stare.

"It has not been proven." Sheldon said, "And until it is I refuse to believe that the apendix has a function at all."

"What are you two going on about?" a voice came from the top of the third floor as Sheldon and Leonard rounded the last corner.

A blonde stood at the top of the staircase, outside of an appartment door that was right across from the appartment door that Sheldon and Leonard were headed to. She wore a yellow and white uniform with a nametag from the Cheesecake Factory that read "Penny."

"Leonard was just so foolishly telling me that he believes that the appendix found in the human body is in fact not useless at all, despite the fact that medical scientists have never-"

"Bored." Penny said, cutting Sheldon off.

The boy frowned as Leonard snickered beside him, "How was work?" He asked casually, despite the butterflies that always fluttered lightly in his stomach when he saw Penny.

"Okay I suppose. My shift was slow. Except for this one customer who-"

"Bored." Sheldon cut her off, headed to the door of his appartment across the hall.

Penny gave him the same frown that Sheldon had given her. "Oh. I got a hit on the add I posted about finding a new roomate."

"Really? That's great." Leonard said.

"Yeah. She's coming by tonight to look at the appartment. I'm sure as long as she's not." She glanced beyond Leonard at Sheldon, who was already entering his appartment, uninterested in the conversation happening between Leonard and Penny. "Well, ya know she'll probably be perfect. She sounded really cool when I talked to her." Penny turned towards her door, unlocking it. "Anyway, I better go clean up."

"Good luck with that." Sheldon called.

Penny and Leonard looked at Penny's apartment through the doorway, seeing piles of clothes strewn across the room, cups on the kitchen counter, and other various items layed carelessly across any flat surface in the place.

"One of the qualifications not minding cleaning?" Leonard asked.

"Yep."


End file.
